To that Blue Sky
by masterofthecourt
Summary: AU. When Iemitsu first laid his eyes upon his three sons, he immediately knew that they were all special.
1. Prologue

**Birth**

When Iemitsu first laid his eyes upon his three sons, he immediately knew that they were all special.

His oldest son, Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu he named him. When Iemitsu laid his eyes on him and saw the sunset coloured orbs that Ieyasu held, Iemitsu immediately got the feeling that Ieyasu would grow just like their ancestor, thus he named him after the late Vongola Boss. Ieyasu was calm and not crying much, and his eyes held a twinkle of knowledge. Ieyasu would grew into a fine man. Iemitsu could also sense the burning sky flame in Ieyasu's core, it was dancing calmly. Iemitsu felt no need to seal it.

The second of the triplets, Nana chose to name him Sawada "Draco" Natsuya, which literally meant Summer Night. Iemitsu supposed that it was fitting. Natsu had two sunset coloured orbs, just a shade or two darker than Ieyasu's. They looked very calm but at the same time fiery, just like the nights in a summer. And his eyes were also sharp and fiery like a dragon's. Natsu would also grew into a fine young man, Iemitsu was sure of it as well. He also felt that Natsu had no need of his flame being sealed because it seemed calm at the moment.

The youngest of the three, Iemitsu and Nana agreed to name him Sawada "Cielo" Tsunayoshi, so that the boy would always have luck on his side and be as accepting as the sky. When Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing caramel brown orbs just like Nana's, Iemitsu saw the innocence behind it that both Ieyasu and Natsuya lacked of. His crying voice was so melodious it calmed his heart and felt warmth and safety just by hearing it. At that moment, Iemitsu knew that Tsuna was too pure for the mafia world, he'd do anything so that Tsuna won't be dragged into his world.

However, Iemitsu could feel the boy's flame. It wasn't acting up right now, but his flame was so strong and was dancing gracefully in his core. The CEDEF leader had contemplated on sealing it, however, seeing as it wasn't acting up, he decided against it.

His three little boys were now in this world, and he was the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**One year old**

"Mou, Tsu-kun! Again?" Nana asked, sighing as she moved the burnt toy away from Tsuna's hands before he accidentally burn himself. "Once you grow older, I'm really going to train you to control your flame like there's no tomorrow!" She said, joking a bit as she saw her youngest son pouting and trying to get the burnt toy from Nana.

Then Nana heard a loud wail not too far from her position now. She turned and saw that Ieyasu had just froze another toy car... again. This was the nth time already. Nana rolled her eyes fondly as she scooped up Ieyasu and sat him beside Tsuna. "You too, Ya-kun. When you and Tsu-kun are old enough, I'm going to train you two to control your flame... even if I don't know what kind of flame Ya-kun have." Ieyasu only pouted at that.

Nana stood up and was going to check on Natsu next, but a deep baritone chuckle and a happy squealing stop her on track. The brunette turned toward the yard and saw a raven haired man in suit was carrying little Natsu who was now wearing a fedora. "Troublesome kids, Nana?"

"They are your troublesome grandsons, dad." Nana replied cheekily. "I see Natsu's getting more and more attached to you." The brunette said, chuckling. She turned toward Ieyasu and Tsuna. "Ya-kun, Tsu-kun! Your grandpa is here~!" She called out.

"'I-bo' jii-'an!" The two exclaimed excitedly as they tried to crawl toward the yard, Tsuna failing miserably. Nana laughed and scooped up Tsuna to her arms. Ieyasu by then had already arrived and was tugging their grandpa's trousers. "U'! U'!" He demanded, hands shooting upward.

Their grandpa chuckled once again and scooped up Ieyasu with his other hand. Tsuna pouted at that because now his grandpa's hands were full and there was no other place for him in their grandpa's arms. Oh well, he was just going to ask grandpa to cuddle with him later then.

"'I-bo' jii-'an s'ayin'?" Natsu asked calmly, tilting his head to the side adorably. His face was blank and almost emotionless, but those who knew him could see that he was currently really hoping for his dear grandpa to stay for at least a few days.

"Hm, yeah, one week." Their grandpa answered, nodding and showing them a small smile that he rarely showed. "And once again, you three. It's Reborn, not 'I-Bo'."

* * *

**Two years old**

Nono had allowed Iemitsu to take a six month vacation to visit his family in Japan. Iemitsu had refused it at first, not wanting his works to pile up nor making his family a higher chance of being a target if an enemy famiglia had caught wind about his family, but after Nono and his subordinates convinced him, he relented and went home.

He was immediately greeted by Tsuna went he first arrived home. "We'cam 'om, da!" He squealed in excitement, hugging the CEDEF boss's feet. Iemitsu laughed boisterously and scooped him up, giving him a bear hug before he ruffled the brunet's hair.

"Thank you, Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu thanked, calling his youngest with his affectionate nickname. Apparently, Tsuna didn't like the nickname though because he pouted instantly. Seeing the pout, Iemitsu immediately took out his phone and took a picture of it. "Anyway, where are your mother and brothers?"

"Mama 'i'chun!" Tsuna answered, pointing at the kitchen. "Nii-san and nii-chan u'ster!" Tsuna then pointed upward. "And Tsu-kun not Tuna-fish!" He continued, pouting again and he glared at his father, but the glare looked too adorable to be a glare.

"You'll always be my tuna-fish to me!" Iemitsu teased. He then put Tsuna on his shoulder. "Alright, let's go meet Nana first!" He whispered to his youngest son. He walked toward the kitchen and called out. "Na-" he couldn't finish his sentence when a knife suddenly embedded itself on the wall just beside him.

If he didn't know any better, Iemitsu would thought that Nana was a former assassin. Little did he knew that his assumption was actually correct.

"Ah, sorry dear, sorry Tsu-kun! I was surprised!" Nana immediately apologise ditzily, taking out the knife from the wall and put it back to the kitchen counter. "I was going to cook a big meal for today, so I only focused on cooking! I didn't notice you two, so it really surprised me when you called out." She explained.

"Ahaha, it's alright, Nana!" Iemitsu replied happily, although inside he was now getting scared toward Nana. Nana could really be a scary person despite being an airhead. Iemitsu wondered if the airhead attitude of his wife was only an act and Nana was actually really an assassin.

He hoped he was wrong.

"We'll go find Yasu and Natsu then!" Iemitsu informed and walked out of the kitchen. When they were a few meters away from the kitchen, Iemitsu sighed in relief and looked at his youngest child who was slightly shaken, but not too much as if the occurrence was normal. "Your mother is scary." Iemitsu commented.

"As a'ways." Tsuna muttered, and that didn't put any comfort toward Iemitsu. Perhaps his suspicion about Nana being a former assassin was right...? Nah, can't be. Nana was too sweet to be one... right?

Right?

Deciding to forget about it for a bit, Iemitsu walked up the stairs to the game room, Tsuna still on his shoulder. He opened the door and called out happily. "Yasu! Natsu!" He was then greeted by the sight of toys being thrown at one another. The two were glaring (pouting) at each other.

"Tsu mine!" The two growled out at each other before resuming throwing anything they could get their hands on at each other. Iemitsu sweat dropped at thay. The two were fighting about who Tsuna belonged to and said little brother didn't even realise it.

"This happen often, Tuna-Fish?" He asked, rather blankly. He really missed much, but somehow, he wasn't really surprised with the craziness in the Sawada household after just twenty minutes being back in his house.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded happily. "Tho' usuawwy, they awso use ice and fire!" Tsuna added, giggling.

Iemitsu really hoped that Tsuna was only kidding.

* * *

**Three years old**

"Bringing Natsu to Italy...?" Nana trailed off, eyes wide. She felt anger bubbling inside her hearing that. So the Vongola had decided it after all? They have decided the next Decimo. But why Natsu? Don't they have any other heir out there? Why was Natsu, and by extension Ieyasu and Tsuna too, a candidate in the first place? "What for?"

"My boss doesn't have a son and he needed an heir. And since the company was originally owned by my great something grandfather, we are all legitimate heirs. However, because I already have a post as an advisor, I couldn't be the boss anymore." Iemitsu explained. "I don't want to force a future on any of our sons, but we're desperate."

"Why Natsu though?" Nana asked again, now understanding things a bit more. So her husband was the descendant of the great Vongola Primo, now that was quite a surprise. But Nana was the daughter of Reborn, the greatest hitman alive. She didn't show her surprise. "Ieyasu is the oldest, so technically, isn't he who is supposed to be the next boss?"

"Yes, he's supposed to be. However, seeing as Ieyasu still has some problems with things regarding his fear of technologies and speech, whereas Natsu is already pass that phase, the board decided choose Natsu." Iemitsu explained again. "And Ieyasu's the oldest. He'll be the one to protect you and Tsuna. I trust him to do so."

Nana knew she didn't have any say in this, no matter how much she wanted. Arguing was useless. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "Fine. But I have one condition." She murmured quietly. "Once a month, he's allowed to visit here once a month."

Iemitsu nodded. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**Four years old**

Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu, called Yasu by others but prefered to be called Giotto himself, was no idiot. He might have still feared technologies because to him, electronics was just a strange concept- or how he sometimes jumbled up his speech with random Italian words that seemed more natural to him than Japanese.

When his younger brother was taken away to Italy when they were three, Giotto was already suspicious. Giotto knew that his youngest brother, Tsuna, no matter how dense he was, also notice how it was suspicious. That suspicion was fueled every time Natsu came back to Namimori and seemed to always have wounds on him, and how he grew more mature and colder month by month, as if he was distancing everyone away.

Giotto wanted to get to the bottom of things, but he had the feeling that whatever Natsu was hiding from them was not pretty, so one day, Giotto sent Tsuna away, asking him to take some toys for them to play, before he approached Natsu. He knew Natsu was not going to talk if he asked it gently, so he instantly pinned his brother to the wall and asked. "Natsu, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Natsu answered blankly, not giving away any hint of emotion. His darker sunset eyes was staring straight at Giotto's. "What makes you think I'm hiding something from you or from Tsuna?" The brunet asked, tilting his head to the side in act of innocence. Giotto didn't fell for that though. Giotto was Natsu's older brother for sky's sake, he'd knew when Natsu was lying, no matter how good of a liar the other was.

"Stop lying. I know you're lying, Natsu. Even Tsuna noticed it." Giotto retorted, glaring a bit at the brunet, who flinched a bit at that. "You can tell us you know? We're your brothers! We won't judge you on whatever you're hiding!" He said, now louder than before.

_"Like you'd understand!"_ Natsu shouted in reply, now sounding angry and hot tears pooling on the corner of his eyes. _"You won't understand what I'm going through, you don't even experience it! You'd judge me, shun me if I told you!"_ He continued, still sticking to Italian, as if out of habit. _"Che, like you'd understand me right now, what with me speaking italian and-"_

_"I understand."_ Giotto replied back in Italian, sounding serious, even for a four years old. _"You've matured up, Natsu, but you're still a child. Whatever you're hiding must have burdened you so much. You can tell us. We won't judge you. Promise."_

_"Like you aren't a child as well!"_ Natsu retorted snarkily, glaring at his older brother. _"There's no way I can tell you about the Vongola-"_ Natsu stopped on his track and covered his mouth, obviously slipping something important. "Tch! Whatever, I'm going to help Tsuna bring the toys down!" He said, changing the topic as he stormed off into the room.

Giotto's eyes went wide when he heard the word 'Vongola'. It was important, and not the intuition important, but personally important. His eyes went wide once more as images beginning to flash through his mind like a bullet train. It felt like forever to him, but in fact, it was a mere minute.

_"I love this city... the villagers, the smiles..."_

_"Then build a vigilante group. You're the only one who can do it."_

_"I'll follow you forever, boss."_

_"You've saved me, now it's my time to save you."_

_"I give you these rings to aid you in building your vigilante group. Use it well."_

_"Three minutes. I will only help you for three minutes every battle and that's it."_

_"Hmm, I don't really like such hard works, but you've saved me and make me realise that I'm not a no good brat. I'll follow you."_

_"Giotto di Vongola right? My name is Elena, nice to meet you."_

_"Nufufu, so you're the man that Elena's been telling me. I'd like to join your group."_

_"Hn. You're not an herbivore, but not a carnivore either... an omnivore. Interesting."_

_"This is wrong, this Vongola is wrong! It needs more power! It will fall down if you kept on keeping it like this, Primo!"_

_"I'll destroy the Vongola you created Primo, and build it from ash again and mold it to my own desire!"_

_"Hmph, trash, be grateful that I helped you in time."_

_"I'll retire. Ricardo, I'll leave Vongola in your hand. Turn it however you want, I don't care... as long as it is not in his hand."_

_"One day... the Vongola will once again be the clam that protects its content with its shell... not the one that destroys others."_

"Gio-nii!" He heard Tsuna's faint call.

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

**Five years old**

Tsuna was sick being the only one left behind. He knew their father was hiding something from the family, only sharing it with Natsu. He knew their mother and grandfather was sharing a secret as well. He knew that Giotto was also hiding a secret from him and the others. Everyone was hiding something from him and he highly suspected that those secrets, although wasn't shared with each other, was connected with one and another somehow.

He felt like he was being left out... on purpose.

These days, his brothers were becoming more over protective of him, so did his mother and father. Heck, even his grandfather to an extent! He didn't need protection! He could protect himself! Everyone was silently agreeing on protecting him as if he was the weakest and the most fragile without his consent!

He hated being treated like that. He also wanted to be the one who protects! He didn't want to always be protected! Who'll protect his family if his family was protecting him?

He just wanted everyone to smile without worrying about anything and being honest with each other.

"I can help you with that." A voice said. Tsuna's eyes widened and his turned back, only to see a white haired man wearing a pair of glasses and a yukata. Tsuna sensed no malice in his words and felt like the man was speaking the truth. "You want to know their secret?" He asked, and Tsuna nodded. "You want to protect them?" Again, Tsuna nodded. "You want everyone to smile happily?" And again, Tsuna nodded. "Then I have the solution for you."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked immediately, looking straight to the man's crimson eyes. The man didn't look dangerous but the aura around him screamed powerful, yet, once again, there was no malice or bad intention from the man. A hidden intention, yes, but not a bad one.

"Follow me. I will train you and tell you the history of the things that your whole family are hiding from you." The man started, his voice very convincing. "And in turn, you shall take the role of arcobaleno(1), the one who uphold the balance of the world so that everyone could live in it." He continued. "Do you want to do that all, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

That role that the uncle was talking about, it seemed to be a heavy and important role, but if it meant that he could protect his family then...

"Yes."

* * *

**Six years old**

Tsuna had disappeared for a year already, yet till now, there was no sign of his youngest brother. Giotto curled his fist in frustration as he hit a nearby wall. He didn't care of the pain he was feeling right now, he only wanted his little brother back!

"Giotto, you can't keep on going like this." The raven haired boy said, voice full of concern. "Tsuna is still out there somewhere, I know it... and perhaps he's with Takeshi too..." he continued, sounding melancholic. "I hope the two of them are fine..."

"I know Ugetsu, but..." Giotto sighed as he slid down the wall. "But I couldn't help but feel that something bad is going to happen at him... I don't want anything bad to happen at him, Ugetsu. He's too innocent and pure to be tainted."

* * *

**Seven years old**

Two years after Tsuna's disappearance and there was still no clue, not even with Vongola's sources, nor with her allies' sources, or even the tempus's (2) sources! Zip, zilch, nada! No clue, no sign! Tsuna was still missing, even now.

Natsu growled furiously as he punched a hold through another sandbag in the training room. It was his fault! If only he hadn't took his eyes off Tsuna when he talked with Takashi and Ryo, then Tsuna won't disappear.

"I'm such a bad big brother..."

* * *

**Eight years old**

Three years they have been searching, yet there was no sign of Tsuna. Reborn cursed under his breath as yet they reached another dead end. Even with Verde's technologies or Mammon's thoughtography, nobody was able to find any signs of the boy.

He remembered the day when his daughter called him, crying, saying that Tsuna went missing and the Vongola was searching but found nothing to no avail. He immediately called all his contacts and pulled all their favors they owed him, demanding them to help him find his grandson, yet there was still no sign.

Reborn still didn't give up, he was, after all, the world's greatest hitman.

* * *

**Nine years old**

Four years, still no sign. Vongola needed to retract all the subordinates sent to search for Tsuna though, as Xanxus was staging a coup d'etat and they needed all their resources. Iemitsu didn't like this, not one bit.

He was currently on the run with Natsu. His hand was holding Natsu's hand tightly. He was not going to lose another son.

* * *

**Ten years old**

Five years and Tsuna still wasn't found. Nana was starting to lose hope, as did other people, but still, deep in her heart, she was clutching to that sliver of hope, desperately crying for Tsuna to be alive out there and to come back home.

* * *

**Eleven years old**

It's been years, yet the former Vongola Primo knew that Tsuna was still alive out there, somewhere. He felt that whatever bad thing that happened to Tsuna had passed, and the brunet managed to get out alive. Being reincarnated had its advantage, at least he could sense if his family (and descendants... that was weird) was still alive. It'd be better if he could sense where they were, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Oi, Giotto, stop day dreaming just because you got a new office." His best friend, G., scolded, smacking him lightly with a few stacks of paper. "He are the paperwork you need to sign as exchange of being Namimori's educational facilities' student council president at such a young age. You really should thank Alaude for helping you to get this position."

"Ah... I still hate paperwork, even now." Giotto muttered, taking out a pen from the drawer. "I'd be more thankful if he didn't force me to do this." He continued cheekily. "But thanking him... what should I do? Kiss him?" He leered jokingly.

"Stop it, Giotto." G. replied.

* * *

**Twelve years old**

Tsuna had watched his family from afar, ever since his disappearance. Truthfully,he could have come back after he and the others took the roles of the arcobaleno, which was when he was eight, however, he felt that it wasn't time yet, so he decided to stay with Kawahira for a bit, sometimes travelling to Italy or other countries for some vacation or checking on Natsu.

He did not regret leaving, but he did regret making everyone sad. However, what must be done, must be done. He knew he was fated to be the sky arcobaleno when he first laid on the pacifier. His hyper intuition told him so. He did not fight back, even if it meant that he had shorter lifespan than he was supposed to have.

Unlike his siblings who knew nothing about each other's secrets, Tsuna who had been watching them had finally understood what they were hiding and why.

Giotto was the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo. He hid the fact because no one would believe him if he said so. They'd just think that Giotto was crazy and lock him up in a mental institution. Thankfully, Gio-nii had people who had the same circumstances with him, so Tsuna knew Gio-nii wasn't so lonely.

Natsu was the chosen Vongola Decimo, that was why he was brought to Italy. Natsu never told him nor Giotto about it because Natsu wanted to protect them from the mafia world. He wanted to carry the burden alone. Tsuna frowned at that. Natsu shouldn't have done that. But well, now he was an arcobaleno, Natsu wasn't the only one who carried the burden anymore... because he'll-

"Tsunayoshi." A voice cut off his trains of thoughts. The cursed infant turned to find another infant, a purple pacifier hung around his neck, leaning on the door frame. "Dinner's ready."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Thirteen years old**

"You and your guardians are going to stay in Namimori from now on, Natsu. Reborn will accompany you there. And I'll come with you for a bit to visit Nana and Yasu." Iemitsu informed his son. "It's a good experience. Nono and I decided that you should at least try to live like a civilian for a bit."

"I still would be a civilian if only you hadn't chose me as the next boss." Natsu muttered, turning over the page of the novel he was reading. "When will we be going?"

"This weekend." Iemitsu answered, before he stood up. "Well, I'll leave you for now. Good night, son." Iemitsu bid a good night before he left the room.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he continued to read. "Wonder what his reaction would be when he found out that Reborn's actually mother's father." He murmured, looking amused.

* * *

Giotto stretched his body as he leaned back to the chair. It was a tiring day of endless paperwork. He wanted to go home already! Damn Alaude for forcing him to be the student council president and damn him for forcing everyone to choose him! Well, not everyone... just a big portion of people, mainly the middle and high schoolers.

His body stiffened as he felt a familiar tingle on the back of his mind. "Something's going to happen..." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Tsuna smiled brightly as he turned to his fellow arcobalenos. The smile was so bright it was blinding the rest of the arcobalenos. "Well, everyone~!" He called out happily. "Guess what?"

"What?" They all chorused, looking at Tsuna confusedly.

"It's almost time! We're going back home, everyone!" He cheered happily, looking very happy. Seeing their sky happy, the rest of the arcobalenos smiled as well, though some only showed a small smile and immediately hid it.

'Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-chan, and nii-san... I'm going back home.'

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, nice to meet you all. You can just call me court. This is my first KHR fanfic that I publish here in , English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if I made some grammatical mistakes.

As written in the description, this is an AU. That means I can move the timeline and family relation around, so don't be mad at me if the timeline did not corresponded with canon timeline. Anyway, here are some short Bio on the characters that appeared in this Prologue.

* * *

**Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu (沢田家康)**  
**Name Meaning: **He who passes  
**Age: **13-14  
**Birthdate: **14th October  
**Appearance: **Giotto's appearance  
**About him: **He's the oldest of the triplet and also the reincarnation of Giotto the Vongola Primo. Iemitsu and Timoteo knew that Ieyasu is Giotto subconsciously, they just chose to not accept the fact.

**Sawada "Draco" Natsuya (沢田夏夜)**  
**Name Meaning: **Summer night  
**Age: **13-14  
**Birthdate: **14th October  
**Appearance: **HDWM!Tsuna without the flame  
**About him: **The middle child and the chosen Vongola Decimo. Has a sadistic streak which he got from his tutor-slash-grandfather.

**Sawada "Cielo" Tsunayoshi (沢田綱吉)**  
**Name Meaning****: **Lucky Rope  
**Age: **13-14  
**Birthdate: **14th October  
**Appearance: **Normal Tsuna (Teen form), Chibi Tsuna (Arcobaleno form)  
**About him: **The youngest of the triplet. He's the chosen sky arcobaleno. Gone missing on his own accord and didn't come back for some reasons.

**Sawada Nana (沢田奈々)**  
**Name Meaning: **\- (Unsure as of right now)  
**Age: **34  
**Birthdate: **31st March  
**Appearance: **-  
**About her: **Reborn's daughter. A former assassin that quits when she married Iemitsu.

**Reborn/Renato Alduino**  
**Name Meaning: **Rebirth of a strong friend  
**Age: **Unknown  
**Birthdate: **13th October  
**Appearance: **Adult Reborn  
**About him: **Nana's father and the triplet's grandfather. Sun Guardian of the Tempus group.

**Sawada Iemitsu (沢田家光)**  
**Name Meaning: **Family's light  
**Age: **38  
**Birthdate: **15th June  
**Appearance: **-  
**About him: **Leader of the CEDEF. Doesn't know that his wife is the world's greatest hitman's daughter.

* * *

**Other things:**  
(1) Selecting the Arcobalenos: In this AU, the arcobalenos are chosen by the strength of their flame. Those who have strongest flames in the world in the period of choosing will be chosen as the next arcobaleno

(2) Tempus: Lit. Meaning time. This is the group that Reborn and the rest of the canon arcobaleno joined. There will be further explanation on the group and it will also has its own arc.

Also, as you notice, the triplets all have a non-japanese name as their middle names, that's only because of their italian heritage.

There are also pairings in this story, although the story won't focus much on romance. Pairings that are already decided: 1827, AG, 7295


	2. Target 1

Giotto stared down at the frozen, unconscious body of his father, before he looked up again at his younger brother, mother, and grandfather. Releasing a tired sigh –he had just came home from school after all-, he opened his mouth and asked, "What happened?"

"Well..." Natsuya started, drawing his tone for a bit as he glanced at the body of their father. "It happened like this..."

* * *

_Natsu was sitting in the car, looking out to the window with a smirk on his face as he looked at the moving scenery of Namimori. Beside him was his father who was already very excited to see 'his dear Nana and Yasu' again, as he put it. Beside Iemitsu was his grandfather who looked somewhat pissed at the CEDEF leader._

_The car stopped in front of the familiar red roofed house of the Sawada Household. The three step down from the car and walked to the doorstep. The blond pressed the door bell, waiting for his Nana to open it. a huge, silly grin was plastered on his face, and that grin unfortunately made both Reborn and himself wanted to smack Iemitsu. They refrained their selves though because they knew Nana didn't like violence within the family._

_The door was opened, revealing a very happy Nana. "Oh my! Iemitsu, Na-kun, father, welcome back! Come in! I really miss you three__!__A__ra? Iemitsu, dear?" Nana looked down worriedly by the end of her rambling, seeing her dearest husband on the ground, face pale and foaming._

"_Tch, stupid son-in-law, can't even handle the news about me being his father-in-law." Reborn muttered, looking very pissed as he stepped on his son-in-law's body as if he was just a rag and nothing more. Neither Nana nor Natsu did anything to stop Reborn from abusing the body of unconscious Iemitsu._

* * *

"And then we brought him in and ten minutes later, you came home. That's it." Natsu ended his explanation with his ever so emotionless tone, which Giotto had gotten used to. "What are you doing at school anyway, what's taking you so long to come home? I saw other students from that school of yours already loitering around when I just arrived in Namimori."

"Student council work and whatnot." Giotto gave a simple shrug as he answered his brother's question, his eyes not looking at his brother anymore, but rather the body of their father. _'Why must my father-slash-descendant be so pathetic?' _he thought, sweat dropping inwardly. Deciding to drop the matter right now, he glanced back to his brother. "And what's this? You came home with both grandfather and father... is this visit the usual once a month thing or something else?"

"Something else. I will be staying here until I reach eighteen before I go back to Italy to inherit Nonno's company." The brunet answered. He was about to say something else when they all heard a groan from Iemitsu and chose to pay their attention to the man.

"Ugh... I have a bad dream... I dreamt that Nana called Reborn as father... such an impossible dream,,," the blond man said rather hoarsely as he tried to sat up, his right hand clutching his head while his left hand supported his body. His face was very pale, which was so unlike the usual Iemitsu they knew.

"But Nana _is _my daughter, right, Nana?" Reborn interrupted. His tone was smug and he didn't even bother to hide his smirk. "And that means, your sons _are_ my grandsons and they knew it, right, boys?"

"Hai." Nana, Giotto, and Natsu answered in perfect harmony, as if it had been practiced repeatedly. Iemitsu stared back and forth between Reborn and his wife and sons. This went on for quite a while before he fainted for the second time that day,

"Pathetic son-in-law. I should punish him for being so pathetic." Reborn muttered as he once again stepped on the now once again unconscious body of Iemitsu. He got the feeling that this would went on for quite a bit before Iemitsu could finally accept the fact that he married the daughter of the infamous hitman.

* * *

"Hayato-"

**GURGLING**

"GEH- ANEKI!"

**CRASH**

"HIEEE! HAYATO-NII!"

**SLAM**

"Haha, Hayato's acting funny!"

**SMACK**

"You guys are being noisy."

**BLOCK**

"Kufufu, you noticed eh, skylark-kun?"

**HIT**

"Mukuro-sama, please don't fight."

**PUNCH**

"EXTREME FIGHT!"

**YAW**

"Yare, yare, it's so noisy..."

Bianchi blinked. She had only come here to inform her brother and his band of arcobaleno about the arrival of Vongola Decimo, his guardians, and his tutor. She was surprised by the scene that greeted her. Were the arcobalenos always this rowdy?

"Don't mind them; they are always like this every single day." The white haired man who had welcomed her in told her rather nonchalantly, as if he was used to the scene. Judging from his words though, it was obvious that yes, the man had gotten used to the scene in front of them right now. Not a surprise there, the man was the one who offered Hayato and the others to be the arcobalenos.

* * *

"Eh? So you're transferring to Nami-Chuu?" Natsu rolled his eyes when Giotto repeated what he was saying. Currently, they were in Giotto's room, talking about why he was here. "EH?!" Was it really unbelievable? Natsu sometimes didn't understand how his older brother's mind worked.

"No, I'm going to the all-girls Midori-Chuu." Natsu replied sarcastically. "Yes, I'm going to be transferring to Namimori-chuu. Is it so hard to believe? The look on your face is practically asking me if I'm shitting you right now." The brunet continued, holding himself back from rolling his eyes once again.

"Well, yeah, it is kind of hard to believe... I mean you're studying in Italy before, where I'm sure has better education in Japan... especially what with you being the heir to jii-chan's company... He would want the best for you." Giotto responded, his hand gesturing animatedly. "And I'm sure you have a lot of friends back in Italy..."

"The only friends I have moved back here to Namimori with me. And I want to study with my older brother. Is there any problem with that?" Natsu asked, lifting an eyebrow. "And there's also something else... but let's wait for father to wake up before we discuss about that."

He saw Giotto lifting his eyebrow in the exact way he did just a few moments ago. Natsu said nothing though, at least, not for now.

* * *

Iemitsu finally woke up after fainting for the nth time already, and he seemed to finally start accepting the fact that Nana was Reborn's daughter. But by the look on his face, it would still be long before he could get over it. Reborn smirked at that. Now that Iemitsu knew who he really was, he would be having fun _torturing_ his son-in-law. Seeing Iemitsu's body suddenly shivering, Reborn's smirk widened. He was definitely going to have fun.

It was after dinner now; they were all now gathered in the living room. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air and the tension was so thick he could cut it with knife. Since Iemitsu finally get it that Nana, being Reborn's daughter, would knew about the mafia, it seemed he also reached the realization that he would need to tell Giotto about it too.

So, after a few minutes of being silent, Iemitsu turned toward Giotto and spoke up. "Ieyasu," he started, "There is something that I... no, that we need to tell you." The eldest Sawada said hesitantly, staring at his oldest son right on said son's bright sunset eyes. "The truth is... about my and your grandfather's job... about Natsu being brought to Italy..." he trailed off. Giotto raised a brow at that.

"Ah..." before Iemitsu could say anything else, a soft voice interrupted him. That of course alerted the whole family. Nana and Natsu moved closer to Giotto to shield him away. From the corner of his eyes, Reborn could see that Giotto looked annoyed at that.

Suddenly, mist appeared out of nowhere, shrouding the whole room. This was an illusion, Reborn knew that. For Reborn to be caught in such simple illusion... whoever the illusionist was, he or she must be very good. The mist thickened and a silhouette appeared in the mist. The hitman narrowed his eyes when he saw the silhouette of an infant. Like he said before, only a few could trap him in illusions, especially in something as simple as this. Seeing that the silhouette was that of an infant, he or she must have been an arcobaleno.

Now that the who question was answered, another question popped into the hitman's mind. What brought an arcobaleno here?

The mist began to disappear and revealed an infant with an indigo pacifier on her neck. She had one purple orb while her other eye was covered with an eye patch, with skull design. Her hair was purple in color and styled into what looked like a pineapple. The baby was holding a trident and a paper. She looked around and settled her gaze on Giotto and Natsu. "So you two are Sawada Ieyasu and Sawada Natsuya..." she murmured. She walked toward the two and handed them the letter she was holding. Natsu inched closer toward his brother, eyeing the infant warily. "Don't worry, I mean no harm." She said. "I'm only here to deliver this."

Natsu accepted the letter cautiously, his gaze never leaving the infant. The mist arcobaleno only replied the gaze with a small smile, before she turned away. "Well, see you soon, Primo-san, Decimo-san." The infant bid a goodbye, before mist once again shrouded the room and dissipated once again, only to see that the infant wasn't there anymore.

Not caring about what they were talking about before, or about what the infant called Giotto and Natsu, the family huddled together to read the letter. Natsu opened it warily, while the other was on their guard, half expecting the letter to explode once they open the letter. Fortunately, it didn't. They all read what was written on the letter and their eyes went wide.

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

_This is Tsu-kun writing to you ne~! (^w^) _

_It's been a long time since I write or even talk to you guys! I miss you so much and sorry for disappearing like that. I'm just following my intuition you see... don't worry; I'm not involved in anything really dangerous. I've just been travelling around the world here and there._

_Anyway, guess what~? I'm coming back! o( ^w^ )o_

_I don't really know when exactly I'll be back, but I'll go back as soon as possible, so stay safe and out of trouble ne~ especially you two, nii-chan-tachi. =w=)/_

_I'll see you soon! _

_-Tsu-kun Out!_

"EEEEEEHHHHH?! TSUUUUNAAAA?!" The whole family but Reborn shouted in unison. Reborn wanted to shout it too, but he was the greatest hitman alive, and a hitman did not scream like that, especially not out of surprise.

What Iemitsu wanted to tell Giotto just now was forgotten in everyone's mind, so did the odd nickname the mist arcobaleno bestowed Giotto, as a more pressing matter came in. A news from Tsuna. What was more, Tsuna was coming back. None of them even thought back on the things mentioned before.

After all, Tsuna was more important.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up eagerly, hoping and expecting Tsuna to be home today. Nana had even woke up in early morning and prepared a very big breakfast just to welcome her dearest youngest son. However, Tsuna hadn't appeared that morning, resulting on everyone feeling quite put out. Of course, what would they expect? He couldn't have come home in the early morning. Tsuna had even stated that he was still wasn't sure when he was going to come back home.

Giotto and Natsu, with all spirit gone, walked to school together with a disappointed look. On their way, they met G., Giotto's best friend, and his cousin, Gokudera Hayate, who was Natsu's best friend. The two looked surprised at Giotto and Natsu, and asked if they were alright. Giotto and Natsu only replied that they were just so tired after staying up for so long, not to mention Natsu had jet lag... which was kind of true.

Now that Giotto thought about it, Natsu had a best friend who looked like G and acted a lot like the red head... the blond sweat dropped. _'We're so much alike, no matter how much we disagree in the past... we even have a similar best friend!'_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard G. and Hayate arguing with each other. That made him sweat dropped. _'They are so much alike! Even downright to the explosive personality!'_ he thought again. He saw Natsu trying to calm Hayate down, so he decided to calm G. down as well. "Now, now, G.! Stop it, we should go now or we'll be late and Alaude will arrest us again."

"Alaude? Arrest?" Natsu questioned, lifting a brow questioningly. "Why would a police arrest us only because we're late?" he questioned blankly. Hayate was also giving the same look as Natsu did toward G.

"No, the skylark's not a police, but he's our school's head prefect." G. answered, sounding rather annoyed. "His father is a police man, and since he admired his father so much since he was young and also because of his love of rules, he grew up obsessing over polices and well... you can guess what's next.(1)" the red head shrugged.

"Oh, so he's kind of like the rule bastard... he's also obsessed with rules and the likes." Hayate muttered, now looking as annoyed as G. was. "Agh, don't tell me they are blood related too!" he scowled, his green eyed now glaring at whatever was ahead.

"... How does this Alaude looked like anyway?" Natsu asked his brother. "If he looks kind of like Kyo-senpai, then there's a big possibility that they are related." The brunet added.

"Oh, I have a picture of him in my phone, wait." Giotto took out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through the gallery, then showed his younger brother a picture of him and Alaude, Alaude looking rather annoyed due to being pulled into taking a picture without his consent. "Oh, the suffering I had to go through to get this picture..." he sighed dramatically. "The beating afterward is worth it." he grinned.

Hayate and Natsu looked at the picture. Hayate's scowl deepened while Natsu sighed as he gave the phone back to Giotto. "Definitely related. They look quite similar to each other, except Kyo-senpai has messier hair. But their eyes are definitely the same." Natsu commented.

Giotto sweat drop inwardly once again. _'He even has someone like Alaude as a friend! We're too much alike! If I wasn't already reincarnated and is just a spirit, I would have thought that Natsu's probably my reincarnation!'_ he thought. Giotto shook his thoughts away and said, "Anyway, we should go now, unless we want to be arrested and went through tons of detentions... you two wouldn't want your first day to be filled with detentions, would you?" he asked his brother and G.'s cousin. Without waiting for G. or Hayate, he pulled Natsu away and ran at the fastest speed he could.

G. sighed. "He's right, we should go. I don't want to deal with detentions or a whining Giotto today. Dealing with you is enough." He told his cousin. Hayate was about to argue on that when they heard someone else calling them. Correction, make that two.

"G.-kun!" ""Hayate~!" the cousins turned to see one Asari Ugetsu and Asari Takashi walking together, approaching them. A twin grin was pasted on their faces. Those grins only made the two cousins' scowl deepened.

"Tch, flute freak." "Geh, the annoying sword freak appears." The two cousins said at the same time. They glared at the Japanese twin, hoping that the two would get what they were trying to tell them and leave them alone. Luck wasn't on their side that morning though, because the two idiots were still walking toward them and were even trying to engaged in a conversation.

"Ahaha~! Giotto-kun and his brother... -Natsu-kun isn't it?- Seems to be very excited for school!" Ugetsu commented, laughing merrily. "What's with the scowl, G.-kun? Come on, we should follow Giotto-kun's example. We should be happy in the morning and excited for school!"

"Geh! Why would I be excited for school if I have to deal with this brat and you?" G. retorted, throwing glares at both Ugetsu and Hayate, whose scowl would have deepened even more, if it was possible. "What's with the scowl, you brat?" the red head growled out.

"We're the same age, idiota!" Hayate argued. "Or are did you fail your Math already?" then the silver haired teen faked a gasp, "Oh! Or did you forget? Are you getting senile on this age? Then should I call you pink headed old man?" Hayate taunted, now grinning evilly.

"I'm thirteen, for Pete's sake, and it's red, you friggin' bomber! RED!" G. shouted, getting angrier as seconds passed "Are you blind or something, you pipsqueak?" he shot back, sending his cousin the same glare said cousin was throwing at him.

"Take that back, bastard! I'm not a pipsqueak, you tattoo freak! I'm only one inch shorter than you are!" Hayate yelled in reply, taking out some of his lighted dynamites and was ready to throw it at his red head cousin. "I'm going to blow you up to the next kingdom!"

"Heh, I'll shoot barrels on your skull first!" G. replied, taking out his pistol he hid in a hidden compartment inside his blazer. Before the two could attack each other though, the two was hit on the head by some pebbles. "GAH! WHO'S THAT?!" he shouted, turning toward the direction where the stone came from, only to see no one was there. There was only a tree, but it wasn't possible for someone to hide behind it because the trunk's not wide enough to hide the body, nor were the branches strong enough to support one's weight, unless you are five years old or younger.

"Haha, I wonder where the stones came from and who threw it." Takashi laughed, scratching his head. "Oh, by the way, aren't we supposed to be going to school already? It's already 07.55." he informed. Ugetsu and G. stiffened at that.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER, YOU IDIOT?!"

* * *

Hayato scoffed as he threw the rest of the pebbles down to the ground, and then leaned onto the tree's trunk. "Noisy cousins." He muttered, huffing a bit. "And photoshop proved that your hair color is magenta, Baka-G." the silver haired infant mumbled to himself. "And you're one point five inch shorter than G., not one, baka-Hayate."

He sighed, annoyed, and rolled his eyes. "Why is my family full of tsunderes?" he asked to himself dramatically. "And my sister's a yandere (2). Why can't I have a normal family that doesn't consist of anyone 'dere'?!" he asked exasperatedly, closing his eyes.

"Like you aren't one, Hayato!" Hayato snapped his eyes open, only to see a certain rain arcobaleno was already sitting on the branch beside him. Hayato paled when he saw the baseball lover was grinning.

"Since when are you here?" Hayato asked quietly, glaring at Takeshi with his emerald green eyes. "And what do you mean about me being one like them?!" he asked, blushing a bit.

"Since you asked why are all your family deres." Takeshi answered honestly, an honest grin on his face. _'That baseball idiot is too honest for his own good!'_ Hayato thought. "And as for you... well, you always deny being like a puppy around Tsuna every time Mukuro teased you about that. We all know that you are like a puppy around Tsuna, you know it too. And not to mention-"

Hayato didn't give Takeshi a chance to finish his sentence as he threw some lighted dynamites at Takeshi. His face was as red as a tomato. Takeshi only laughed and avoided them easily.

* * *

"Alright, students, we have three new students in our class. They are from Italy. Please treat them nicely." Their homeroom teacher started. "You three can introduce your selves." He instructed to the three new students, giving them a slight nod.

"My name is Sawada Natsuya, it's nice to see you all." Natsuya introduced himself and gave a slight bow to the class. The girls either swooned or squealed at how cool the boy was and immediately huddled together to discuss the creation of a new fanclub.

"Sawada-san, question!" a boy asked, raising his hand. "You have the same surname as Sawada-Kaichous and Dame-Tsuna, and you look almost the same too... are you three triplets or something?"

"Yes." Natsu replied, before he froze and replayed back what the boy had said. "Dame-Tsuna?"

"Uh, Dame-Tsuna is our daycare friend that went missing when he's five... he's bad at everything and very clumsy. You're his brother right? You should have known that! But well, I don't remember you being in our day care... ah! Don't tell me you are in Italy since you are young!" the boy rambled.

"I live in Italy with my father since I was three. And I know that Tsuna's clumsy, but whoever uttered the nickname Dame-Tsuna again shall regret it later." Natsu growled out.

There was silence, and then, the girls screamed the fangirl scream and commented how hot he look and how his protectiveness of his younger brother made him even more special. The teacher sighed and told the students to quiet down so they could proceed with the introduction. The teacher then told Natsu to seat beside Kyoko, Ryo's sister and coincidentally, his crush since he was nine.

"Hello, Natsu-kun, it's nice that you're finally staying here and that we're in the same class!" Kyoko exclaimed, smiling.

Natsu tried to hide his blush and nodded coolly. He was a mafioso, damn it! The heir to the greatest mafia famiglia to boot! If he couldn't control his facade in front of a mere civilian, he would be a great failure and his grandfather would need to retrain him again, and oh! How the trainings were extremely painful!

Takashi and Hayate introduced their selves next, and once again, the female population in the class, sans Hana and Kyoko, either squealed or swooned at the two. Natsu couldn't help but roll his eyes inwardly. _'This class is full of fangirls, seriously.'_ He thought, irritated. _'And here I thought Italy was bad!'_

And by the looks that Takashi and Hayate were making, Natsu knew that they were thinking the same thing as him too.

* * *

"Giotto-nii, here's another-" Lampo's words were cut off by another cry of 'no' that was definitely from Giotto, who was now banging his head repeatedly on the desk while crying crocodile tears. There were still five stacks of paperwork on the table, and Lampo was bringing another one. He could guess why Giotto was acting like this.

Then Lampo squeaked in surprise when Giotto was hit by a handcuff that was thrown at him. Giotto's head that was now decorated with a big bump, shot up and the blond glared animatedly at the offender who was no other than Alaude, who was supervising him so that Giotto would do his paperwork properly. "DAMN IT, ALAUDE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHY DID YOU FORCE ME TO BE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT?!"

"I refused to serve under herbivores." Alaude answered bluntly. "If only the disciplinary committee had more authority than the student council, then I wouldn't have asked you to be the president."

"sk? You call dragging me in the middle of lunch time to Nami-High School's hall forcefully with my hand cuffed to yours as simple asking?!" Giotto asked, looking at the head prefect in disbelief. "I can't believe you Alaude! How the hell is it mere asking to you? Everyone would say that it's forcing! Not asking!"

Alaude just replied that with a cold glare, which fortunately shut Giotto up. Giotto sighed and went back on working on his paperwork. "I still hate paperwork, just so you know! No matter how it is lesser than the ones you create back in our days." He muttered, a pout decorating his face. "And Lampo, just put the stack on the table." He called out.

"R-Right..." Lampo quickly entered the room, put the stack neatly on the table, and then exited the room. He was not going to stay there with one whining boss and one pissed off skylark. He'd rather stay in class and pay attention to his history teacher droning on the lesson all day long.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, you should be glad that you weren't chosen as the next Vongola Decimo. In fact, you really should pity both your brothers right now." Kawahira said out of the blue to the sky arcobaleno. Both the white haired non-human and the sky arcobaleno were having their usual tea time when Kawahira said that.

Tsuna's brows scrunched up in confusion and tilted his head to the side adorably. "What do you mean by that, Kawahira-ji? Why should I pity them? I mean, I'm glad I'm not chosen as the next Vongola boss, but why should I [ity them? And I thought Gio-nii's not going to be Vongola Decimo, so why should I pity him too?"

"Giotto's the student council president. You really should pity them, Tsunayoshi... and be grateful that you're not leader of anything except the arcobaleno, which is not really an organization or any official group(3), so you won't get what they get..." Kawahira explained, sipping his tea after that. Then, he continued. "Paperwork is evil after all."

"... okay?" Tsuna was unsure how to respond to that. He stayed silent for a bit before he shrugged. _'I'll just ask Dino-nii about this paperwork the next time I see him. I'm sure he knows what Kawahira-ji's talking about.' _He thought as he sipped his own tea.

* * *

Somewhere around the Mediterranean Sea, a blond boss shivered and sneezed.

He rubbed his runny nose with his index finger and thought. _'Someone just mentioned or thought about me in the same sentence as paperwork, definitely.' _The blond boss thought annoyedly as he took his pen again and began signing the never ending paperwork. _'Curse this paperwork. I know I should have accepted the role of the boss!'_

* * *

"You, the new student with the weird orange eyes!" Natsu stopped on his track and turned to see a senior with messy black hair glaring at him. "Are you the one who's getting close to Sasagawa Kyoko?! Don't lie to me, I heard it from others!"

'_Then why the hell did you ask?'_ Natsu wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so and instead opted to ask, "Kyoko-chan and I are only friends" _'No matter how much I wanted to be more to her, but I can't because I don't want to endanger her.'_ He thought. "And we've been friends since we're seven; so technically, I haven't been getting close to Kyoko-chan. I'm already close with her." He continued cheekily.

"Tch, whatever you're saying, I don't care!" the hot headed senior retorted, glaring even more at Natsu. "I, Mochida Kensuka, challenge you to a kendo match after school! The prize will be Sasagawa Kyoko!" natsu heard several gasps around them and noticed that there were students who have been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Natsu felt anger bubbling in his chest, but refused to show it to the senior. "I hate it when people make someone else as a prize." Natsu replied coldly, looking at Mochida with his emotionless eyes that made the senior shivered. Natsu inwardly smirked at that. "So, to save Kyoko-chan from you, I accept your challenge."

He saw Mochida flinched again, but tried to keep up a confident smirk. "Heh, then good luck… Sawada Natsuya. You will need it." the senior said, before he left the premises with two other students, probably his cronies, following after him.

"You're the one who need it." Natsu muttered.

* * *

"We just left you for five minutes and you manage to get yourself into trouble." Hayate commented blankly at his boss after Natsuya told them what happened when Hayate and Takashi were swamped by fangirls. "Natsu-sama, you're unbelievable sometimes."

"Why did you accept it, Natsu?! Do you even know how to do kendo?!" Giotto all but panicked and smacked his brother lightly on the head. "Even if you know, doesn't mean that you'll win! Mochida is the leader of kendo club after all, and not only that, he's also a notorious cheater! He'd use any means to win against you!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Natsu answered, a confident smirk on his lips. "Let's see... look down to the field." He instructed, curious, the group looked down to the field. "One... two..." he didn't need to say three when suddenly Mochida ran out of the school building and was being chased by angry crowds of female.

"What did you do now?" G. asked rather curiously, looking at the brunet who was smirking sadistically as he watched the demise Mochida was in right now.

"I asked Kyo-senpai to gather some... blackmail on Mochida Kensuke and then send it to the female population." Natsu answered honestly in a mug tone. "Getting those blackmails from his cronies are unbelievably easy, but this is Kyo-senpai we're talking about." He continued

Giotto only looked at his brother with a 'what-the-hell' look. _'My brother-slash-descendant has gone sadistic after years of being under grandfather's tutelage.'_ He thought as he scooted away from his brother, who was still smirking sadistically—scratch that, laughing sadistically was what the brunet was doing right now.

* * *

Nana, Iemitsu, and Reborn were sitting on the dining table, looking at each other seriously. The husband and wife really need to talk about the secrets they had been hiding from each other now, while the kids weren't at home. Reborn was only there to make sure his daughter and son-in-law didn't kill each other, whether it was accidentally or not.

"So... Nana, who exactly are you?" Iemitsu asked first, his tone serious. "You're Reborn's daughter, you must have known what he do for a living... especially his title as the world's greatest hitman. He definitely taught you how to be an assassin too..." his eyes glanced on the thing that Nana was toying with right now.

"Hmm~ great analysis, dear." Nana chuckled while her hand was playing with the small kitchen knife that seemed too sharp to be a mere kitchen knife. "Yes, father taught me how to be an assassin, and I'm actually one for a few period of time... until we married that is. I quit as soon as we married." Nana explained. "You might have known me as La Riva (4)."

Iemitsu's eyes widened. La Riva was a famous assassin back in the days before she disappeared. She was known to lure her targets by acting oblivious and pretend to be a mere civilian who fell in love with her target, before one day, she killed the target without any remorse. A trickster, she was. "Wait... don't tell me..."

"Yes, you are originally my target, but I really fall for you. When I was going to kill you, I found myself unable to do so..." Nana confessed, looking very sincere. "Th-that was the reason why I went away for a few weeks at the time, leaving you without any messages or anything else. I was trying to sort out my feelings."

Reborn somehow had the feeling that this was going to be cheesy.

"Ah, I remember that time... I tried to find you everywhere. I even ordered my subordinates to help me. And when I found you, I proposed to you, on one knees and all." Iemitsu said, laughing. Nana laughed along too, putting down the knife on her hand. "My wife really is a strong woman... it turns me on." Iemitsu flirted after their laughter died down, smirking.

Nana had a glint on her eyes. "And my husband is the strong young lion of Vongola. I wonder if he's as good in bed~?" the brunette flirted back.

Reborn had enough of the cheesiness and flirting. He stood up and pointed his gun at both Iemitsu and Nana. "Seriously, don't flirt in front of me. Take it somewhere else or bring it to your room." He said exasperatedly.

"With pleasure~" the two snickered

Reborn had the feeling that he and his grandsons should evacuate just for the day. Seeing the look on his daughter and son-in-law, he knew his feeling was correct. He groaned.

'_They are just like hormonal teenagers, seriously.'_

* * *

Tsuna, in his arcobaleno form, was walking past the Sawada household when he heard a loud moan from the house. He wondered what was going on in there. Was his mother attacked?! Was his father knocked out?! He couldn't stay here if that was the case! He needed to do something!

The sky arcobaleno was about to enter the house, regardless of it being too soon, when his hyper intuition warned him not to, as if saying that he'd be scarred if he enter the house right now. He was confused as to why his hyper intuition was telling him that, but he trusted it.

He heard another groan from the house and shut his eyes as he turned back and ran away from the house. _'Sorry kaa-san, tou-san! I'd like to save you guys but my hyper intuition's telling me that you guys are fine and I'll be scarred for life I enter!' _Tsuna apologized inwardly as he walked past his house.

Tsuna was still too innocent.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, this is the first chapter of To That Blue Sky! Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means the world to me! A rather lengthy chapter for the first chapter, I know, but hey, the prologue's already 4k+, so for the first chapter being 5k+ make sense... unless you guys want shorter chapter? xD /shot

So the daily life arc begins. Be warned that the daily arc will be fast paced because first, the Sawada triple already gathered their guardians, sans the mists for Natsu and Giotto. The whole daily arc is about the introduction of the guardians and some other characters anyway... and, well, humor, which I hope I've written well in this chapter.

For Natsu's guardians, I decided to use the TYL!Guardians as his guardians. So, it's like Natsu is HDWM!Tsuna in cannon, and his guardians are TYL!Guardians in the future... 20 years later for Lambo. I hope you understand this explanation... because I suck in explaining.

And bet you didn't expect Bianchi to know about Hayato! Review if you honestly didn't expect that! :D /eh

Anyway, here are the short bios for the characters that appear in this chapter!

* * *

**Bianchi  
Name Meaning: **White  
**Age: **17  
**Birthdate: **8th November**  
Appearance: **-  
**About her: **A hitwoman infamously known as the Poison Scorpion. Hayato's half sister. Unlike G. and Hayate, she knew about Hayato being the storm arcobaleno.

**Chrome Dokuro (****クーロム****髑髏****)  
Name Meaning: **Skull made of chrome; Anagram to Rokudo Mukuro  
**Age: **12  
**Birthdate: **5th December  
**Appearance:** Normal Chrome (Teen form), chibi Chrome (Arcobaleno Form)  
**About her**: The quiet mist arcobaleno. She knows about Giotto and Natsu's secret, just like Tsuna and the other arcobaleno. She's the second youngest arcobaleno.

**G./Gabriel Russo  
Name Meaning: **Red Angel of God  
**Age: **13  
**Birthdate: **2nd August  
**Appearance: **G.'s appearance  
**About him: **Giotto's right hand man and best friend, the reincarnation of the first storm guardian. Cousin of Gokudera Hayato and Gokudera Hayate

**Gokudera Hayate (****獄寺颯****)  
Name Meaning: **Smooth  
**Age: **13  
**Birthdate: **2nd September  
**Appearance: **TYL!Gokudera  
**About him: **Natsu's right hand man, best friend, and storm guardian. Cousin of Gokudera Hayato and Russo Gabriel from Hayato's mother's side.

**Asari Ugetsu (****漁り雨月****)  
Name Meaning: **Raining Season  
**Age: **14  
**Birthdate: **15th March  
**Appearance: **Asari's apppearance  
**About him: **Giotto's best friend and left hand man, the reincarnation of the first rain guardian. Elder twin of Asari Takashi

**Asari Takashi (****漁り高し****)  
Name Meaning: **Noble  
**Age: **14  
**Birthdate: **16th March  
**Appearance: **TYL!Yamamoto  
**About him: **Natsu's rain guardian, left hand man, and best friend. Ugetsu's younger twin. Loves baseball like Takeshi but loves sword even more.

**Gokudera Hayato (****獄寺隼人****)  
Name Meaning: **Falconer, Sharp eyed man  
**Age: **13  
**Birthdate: **9th September  
**Appearance: **Normal Gokudera (Teen Form), Chibi Gokudera (Arcobaleno form)  
**About him**: The storm arcobaleno, ebst friend of Tsuna, and half brother of Bianchi. Extremely loyal toward Tsuna and very temperamental.

**Yamamoto Takeshi ****(****山本武士****)  
Name Meaning**: Military/Martial arts  
**Age**: 14  
**Birthdate**: 24th April  
**Appearance**: Normal Yamamoto (Teen Form), Chibi Yamamoto (Arcobaleno Form)  
**About him**: The rain arcobaleno, best friend of Tsuna, and cousins of both Ugetsu and Takashi. A very happy go lucky guy who loves baseball a lot.

**Sasagawa Kyoko (****笹川京子****)  
Name Meaning: **Capital child/daughter**  
Age**: 14  
**Birthdate: **4th March**  
Appearance**: -  
**About her**: Younger sister of Knuckle, Ryohei, and Ryo. The sweet, angel like school idol.

**Lampo Réricci  
Name Meaning**: Curly Haired Iron King  
**Age**: 12  
**Birthdate**: 23rd February  
**Appearance**: Lampo's appearance  
**About him**: The first lightning guardian's reincarnation. Looks up to Giotto and think of him as a big brother figure. Hates brats a lot. Cousin of Lambo Bovino and Ranbo.

**Alaude Hardi  
Name Meaning**: Daring Skylark  
**Age**: 15  
**Birthdate**: 13th January  
**Appearance**: Alaude's appearance  
**About him**: The first cloud guardian's reincarnation and the disciplinary committee leader of Nami-Chuu. Loves rules very much.

**Kawahira (****川平****)/Checker Face  
Name Meaning: **\- (can't find it)**  
Age: **Unknown  
**Birthdate: **Unknown  
**Apperance: **-  
**About him: **The one in charge of the arcobaleno set of Tri-Ni-Sette. Trained Tsuna and the others on trial period before they officially became the arcobalenos.

* * *

**Other notes:**

(1) Note on Alaude and his father: When G. talked about Alaude's admiration toward his father, G. actually meant Alaude's past self's father. However, it's also a coincidence (or not) that his father in their second lifetime was also a policeman.

(2) Bianchi a yandere: She'd kill Tsuna to get Reborn back. Reason enough for her to be a yandere. Although probably not completely, since she knew when to give up.

(3) Arcobaleno: From what I see in canon, Arcobaleno was more like a title to the seven strongest people rather than a real organization, and since only real organization receives paperwork, especially on the amount like what Natsu would got and Giotto have been receiving, Tsuna really should be grateful.

(4) La Riva: lit. Means the river/lake. Canon!Nana is such an airhead that she went along the flow of anything, even the weirdest thing, just like the river that always went along with the current. AU!Nana uses Canon!Nana's personality for her assassination works, so the title fits.


End file.
